


I'm Thankful For...

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Holidays, M/M, Mostly Gen, Thanksgiving, coma inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primary school Thanksgiving assignments and notes sent home from Alex's Pre-K teacher make Stiles cry.</p><p>(Coma Inducing Fluff RE: Thanksgiving, Stilinski-Hale family style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thankful For...

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Last minute and late posted Thanksgiving addition to the verse!

Alex starting Pre-K had been a big issue in the pack. 

Derek had wanted to not send him to Pre-K, so that he and Molly wouldn’t be separated during the day until they were both going to school, him to kindergarten and her to Pre-K, the following year. Stiles had been adamant that Pre-K was proven to be highly beneficial to children’s development, and it had somehow devolved into an almost ‘human versus werewolf’ month long argument between members of the Hale Pack. Apart from Erica and Boyd, none of them had ever gone to normal school, they’d all had to go to werewolf school, and nobody believed Stiles’s many claims that being a werewolf cub didn’t change that it was good for Alex.

Chris had jumped to his side immediately, telling about how much good it had done Allison when she was little, and Allison had backed him up when she heard about it, talking about how her kids had been really shy and afraid of strangers before going to Pre-K and learning to socialize with other kids and their teachers. 

Peter bickered with Stiles that it was asking for trouble to put a boy Alex’s age in with a bunch of other children when he’d only ever been around kids from his own pack, and it had gotten so heated at one point in the argument that Derek, even though he agreed with Peter, yelled at him for upsetting Stiles. 

In the end, it took Stiles a whole month and lots of printed out articles to show Derek to convince him to enroll Alex in Pre-K. Molly hated Alex going to school, but Alex was excited from the day they told him that he was going to start school in a few weeks. 

In spite of all of Derek’s fears, Alex didn’t get bullied by other kids, he didn’t stick out, and he wasn’t the only werewolf cub in his class. Stiles was the one that talked to Alex’s teacher most of the time, but Derek begrudgingly accepted that Mrs. Honeycut wasn’t actually a child-hating kidnapper in disguise after a while. (Stiles loved the pouty look when Derek finally gave up and realized he had to admit he’d been wrong)

Alex had been doing so well for the first few months, actually, that Stiles was very surprised to have Alex hand him an envelope with ‘to the parents of Alex Hale’ written on it when Stiles met Scott and Alex in the lobby (Scott picked Alex up and brought him to Fangs & Fur so Stiles and Derek could keep working). “Alex, what did you do?” he asked, giving him a stern look.

Alex shook his head rapidly. “Nothin! I didn’t do anything bad!” he defended, then turned and ran to the elevator, grinning evilly at Stiles as he hit the door close button before Stiles could get there. Stiles sighed and Scott snickered.

“I don’t know that he’s in trouble, cause his teacher didn’t say anything at pick-up,” Scott offered. “Maybe it’s just telling you about a school trip or something?” he asked and Stiles snorted.

“I hope so, although, that kid is definitely Peter Hale’s nephew,” he said with a mockingly grim tone.

Scott waved to him as he headed to the elevator.

~

Derek just finished snapping a picture when his phone rang. He walked over and picked it up off the layout table, handing the camera to Isaac to continue the shoot before he answered. “What now, Peter?”

“Hello dear nephew,” Peter greeted. “Such a lovely tone to take with me-“

“Because you totally call me for reasons besides annoying me,” Derek added and Peter chuckled.

“Actually, I just wanted to tell you that my secretary came back with the files I’d asked her to take to Stiles and told me she’d have to go back later because she can hear Stiles crying in his office.” Derek immediately tensed. “I figured you either know some juicy gossip about why that’s going on, or you’d want to go talk to your mate and make sure he’s okay.”

Derek looked at the clock and growled. “I don’t have time but…” He trailed off then shook his head. “Thanks, Peter. I’ll see what’s wrong.”

“Tell me if it’s juicy gossip!” Peter shouted before Derek could hang up.

Derek put his phone in his pocket. “Isaac, can you finish this?” he asked, and Isaac raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “I need to go do something. Be right back,” he said, making a beeline for the door. 

He didn’t even bother with the elevator, choosing to take the stairs at a run.

When he got to Stiles’s office, he saw the secretary wasn’t at her desk, so he walked to the door and stopped to listen. He couldn’t hear any crying anymore, but he could hear Stiles’s heartbeat so he knew he was there. He knocked lightly before opening the door. When he stuck his head in, Stiles looked up and startled some. “Hey, don’t see you up here very much,” he said, voice a little warbly. 

Derek could see his eyes were red, but he wasn’t crying anymore. “Hey,” Derek said softly, walking over to Stiles’s desk. “Are you okay? Erica said you were crying.” Derek walked around the desk and leaned against the edge of it beside Stiles. He reached out and cupped his cheek, frowning at his red eyes. “You have been crying.”

Stiles, much to Derek’s surprise, smiled a big, beautiful smile, even as his eyes grew slightly wetter than before. “Oh God, no, I’m fine,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sooo very much okay.” He picked up something off his desk and handed it to Derek with such a happy look on his face Derek was more than confused. “Read this.”

“What is it?” Derek asked, eying Stiles’s blindingly happy demeanor. “Did you inherit a fortune or something?” he joked and Stiles laughed a soft, warm laugh that caught Derek off guard.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t pick a million dollars over this,” he said a little breathlessly.

Derek took what immediately he realized was some school work of Alex’s. It was a print out with a blank space and a black border with a turkey in the top corner. The top, below Alex’s scribbled name, said ‘I’m Thankful For…’ and below it, Derek could tell that the squiggles and shapes were Alex’s artist rendering of their family. Derek’s chest tightened a little in the best way when he saw the big stick person with black ‘hair’, another bit stick person with brown squiggles for hair, a little stick person with red hair, and a bunch of other squiggles with black hair in the background. “Alex drew his pack,” Derek realized, murmuring softly.

Stiles made a choked sound and Derek saw how his eyes glistened. “Look at the stuff at the bottom. The teacher’s handwriting.”

Derek looked down below the drawing and, on the lines at the bottom, the teacher’s neat handwriting looked out of place, but he figured the kids were just learning to read and write basic words, so she must’ve had them tell her what they wanted her to say and wrote it for them. 

_I’m thankful for my family. I’ve got a big pack. I’m a werewolf and most of my pack are werewolves too. My nana is our Alpha. Her name is Talia Hale and she’s the new governor, too. She’s really fun and I miss her since she’s not around as often. Nana is my daddy’s mommy. Daddy has two sisters. My aunt Laura and my aunt Cora work with my daddy and so does Uncle Peter. Uncle Peter isn’t my real uncle, he’s Daddy’s uncle, but he’s a fun uncle so I don’t care. Uncle Peter has a mate named Chris. He’s really cool. He has a big car and plays hide and seek good. He’s not as good as my cousin Allison, but he’s a lot better at it than Stiles. I have two daddies and a sister and my other daddy is called Stiles and my sister is Molly. I’m very thankful for Stiles and Molly. I don’t remember before Stiles, but I bet Daddy was sad a lot because Stiles is awesome. Stiles married my daddy when I was a baby I think, so he wasn’t always my daddy and I’m really happy my daddy married Stiles because I love Stiles just as much as I love Daddy. I’m super thankful for my sister because I can remember not having a sister and having a sister is way better. Daddy and Stiles tried for a long time to get Molly and we only got her last year. Molly is my baby sister and I love her a lot. My daddy had more brothers and sisters and a daddy one time, but something bad happened and they went to heaven, so I’m thankful that I got Stiles and Molly cause I don’t like thinking about never having another daddy or a sister. My family is the best family ever and my pack is the best pack ever and this is a picture of them._

Derek finished reading and swallowed around the lump in his throat as he looked up, meeting Stiles’s eyes. Stiles beamed and Derek rolled his eyes, even as he took a shaky breath. “Okay, maybe I get why you cried,” he said and Stiles scoffed.

“You’re a bit shiny in the eyes there too, buddy,” he teased. He leaned his elbows on the desk beside Derek’s thigh and gave him a warm look. “Our son is pretty awesome, huh?”

Derek grinned bashfully, looking at the drawing again. “He isn’t wrong,” he said, looking up to meet Stiles’s eyes again. “He’s not the only one that’s thankful for you and Molly,” he said, and Stiles laughed softly as he stood up from his chair.

“You two aren’t the only ones thankful for our family,” he said, leaning in to kiss Derek, arms going around his neck. Derek curled his arms around Stiles’s middle, paper still in one hand as he held Stiles there. When Stiles pulled back he brushed his fingers over Derek’s cheek, looking into his eyes. “Meeting you is the one thing I’m most thankful for in the whole world, Derek. I wouldn’t have any of this without you. Instead, I’ve got two amazing kids and the best husband I could’ve ever asked for.” He pecked Derek’s lips tenderly with a sigh. “Even if Alex makes me cry with his big-hearted ways,” he added and Derek chuckled.

“I love you,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Stiles’s cheek. “I love you and I’m gonna go hug the kids for a minute, but I have to get back to work after.”

Stiles groaned, slumping against Derek’s chest. “I can’t go hug the kids cause I’d never come back to my office if I went there now.” He stood up straight and brushed Derek’s cheek affectionately as he stepped back and flopped into his chair. 

Derek started to leave, but when he got to the door, Stiles called his name. “Hey Derek?” Derek turned back and Stiles smiled sweetly. “Love you, too.”

Derek grinned. “I’ll give the kids kisses from their other daddy,” he promised and Stiles laughed.

“You better!” he called at Derek’s retreating form.

When Derek got in the elevator, he had to stop for a minute and just breathe, because Alex was right about one thing. They were both so lucky for Stiles and Molly, and if there was anything to be thankful for on Thanksgiving, it was their family and their pack.


End file.
